Treachery
by c-dog
Summary: Sort of AU... Set at the end of HBP. Contains Spoilers! A twist on the end of that fateful night between Snape and Hermione. Basically, this is what my mind came up with when I was disappointed with the real book...


I finished reading Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince today and was left in a rather foul mood. I had liked Severus/Hermione pairings before, but this book totally ruined that for me, so I thought that I could twist the story to gain some closure for myself…

Treachery

She looked at him with watery eyes, unable to comprehend what had changed him. Burning tears slid down her pale cheeks, and they felt as though they would leave blisters in their wake.

"Why?"

A sick sort of smile formed on his thin lips and his eyes showed his true feelings, pride, arrogance, yet neither grief nor guilt. She couldn't bear to think what must have been swimming around his mind, but he told her before she could ponder too long.

"I feel no remorse for serving my lord and following orders. I've been waiting for this night to come for over a decade, you foolish mudblood. Did you think that I actually cared for you? Ha, I, Severus Snape, have feelings for a disgusting, filthy creature such as yourself? You give yourself too much credit. I suppose you thought that with love you could save me from darkness, didn't you? You idiotic Gryffindors will never understand that only power matters, not worthless emotions."

"But… I thought-" she started, but was cut off.

"That I loved you? And I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch in centuries? I used you, you little piece of scum. I would never waste my time on a lowly mudblood such as you," he smirked. "I was ordered to become close to '_The Chosen One_'s friend in order to learn information about him and his weaknesses. I must say, you proved to be very useful, even in the bedroom, which, I admit, I had not suspected. 'Oh Severus, you're too good to be true! Please, Severus, say you'll never leave. Oh, I love you so much, Severus!" A deep, hollow laugh poured from his lips and she could feel waves of cold washing over her skin as she watched him wallow in his own madness.

The wind around them felt as though it tore at her flesh and she wished fervently that she were able to move. Looking down, she noticed that not only was her ankle broken, blood was pouring from the cut caused by a bone sticking out of it. She had not seen Draco Malfoy coming, as she was busy fighting another Death Eater when he had attacked her from behind. Shortly after, the two had run off when they heard someone approaching. That was what left her here, next to the Forbidden Forest, when Snape showed up. She had known that the Death Eaters would want to escape into the woods, so she had found the best hiding place that she could given the shock and death around her, and waited to strike.

"But, Dumbledore? Why him… of all people, Severus! He, who cared for you after you deserted the Dark Lord! How could you turn your back on him so quickly?" she asked quickly. Of course, she knew the answer, but she needed to keep him talking so she could slowly inch her way to her wand that lay forgotten in a patch of grass mere feet away.

Another dark laugh spilled into the night and she shivered at the malicious sound. "Dumbledore is, or should I say, WAS a fool. He believed me entirely when I came back with false guilt and was all too easily to convince that I had changed. I knew all along that the light would not win, and it looks as though I was right. Now he is gone and mudbloods like you won't have his protection to hide behind. The Dark Lord is stronger than ever and cannot be defeated!" he shouted, laughing maniacally throughout his ramblings. A dangerous gleam entered his eyes and he stepped closer to her. "And now, your time seems to have come as well. Would you like for me to make you scream, as I have so many times before?" he cackled.

Hermione's fingertips were inches from her wand, and Snape, lost in his state of hysteria, had yet to notice. A mass of darkness moved behind her Professor and with a mask of determination, she snatched for her wand and had it pointed at his throat before he could react. Just as he moved to raise his own wand, Snape heard a voice from behind him.

"Don't even think about it."

Snape glanced over his shoulder to find Harry and Ron with their wands pointed at his head. He had been so proud of his evil feat and so enamored with himself that he had not noticed the two boys sneaking up behind him.

"Well done, Hermione. I knew that if anyone could stall this dumb bastard, it would be you," said Harry as he snarled at his Professor. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Harry, Ron," Hermione said after repairing her ankle with a quick swish and flick accompanied by a muttered spell. She stood slowly and stretched her ankle a bit before turning to Snape. "It wasn't hard to keep him occupied, the idiot is so proud of himself…" she stated, looking over his face with contempt. "What, you thought that you were the only one who could be a spy? Why ever would I have been attracted to someone like you, Sevie dear?" A light laugh escaped her mouth at his look of terror and surprise.

Snape's mind was racing. She had tricked him into thinking that she was oblivious to his true goal? A MUDBLOOD had fooled him?

He heard one thing before he was knocked unconscious by Harry.

"Oh, and Severus darling, I was faking in the bedroom as well…" she cooed softly, before leaping into Ron's arms and kissing him fiercely on the mouth.

How was that? Bad? Good? Please let me know by reviewing. Feel free to discuss your thoughts about the new book as well.

Thanks!

CDog


End file.
